Changing the Future
by VampireloverD
Summary: in between 'wormhole' and 'belly of the beast' these are Nova's thoughts after she falls and before she comes back.


**This just occurred to me as I was rewatching 'wormhole' I just thought that it's a bit suspicious how the weird voice thingy was all I… like…Nova.**

**That's just me being crazy. Oh and flamers, remember, this is my story and I can do what I want. Telling me that so and so would never do this or these people are meant to be together shall not make me change. MWUHAHAHAHA**

**I do not own s.r.m.t.h.f.g or any of the characters. Except Diana and Anthony**

**Changing the Future.**

My foot slipped out of sprx's grasp and I fell, screaming.

_**TANYA!!!**_

************************************************************************

I panicked when sprx dropped me. Of course falling into a wormhole is never the most pleasant experience. You can still hear my screams echo around certain galaxies. It's kind of weird hearing them when you _know_ that you're no longer screaming.

It's strange to know that im dead. Strange to think about how Ive only been gone for a few minutes and yet Ive been here for _months._ But time runs differently here. For example, if I want I can look at when the alchemist was still… the alchemist. I know all about our past now. And though it's harder, I can look at what happens _after _my death. I know how Mandarin takes control of Antauri. How he makes him kill the hyperforce. If I was there I could try to stop it. I don't know _how_ but I could try.

I am so absorbed in my thinking that I don't notice Diana walking up beside me. She lightly pulls my tail and I look into her red eyes. She smiles and leads me to her throne room.

Diana is the queen of the dead. Also known as Satan. Her brother, Anthony and herself can change into anything they want. They often go with robot monkeys when around me. They're actually quite nice considering, you know the whole queen and prince of the dead. Anthony would be king seeing as their twins but only females are allowed to rule. They knew Antauri when he was here. Diana's quite upset about the whole coming back to life thing. She's about ready to kill him herself.

She sometimes gives permission for people to come back to life. Mostly when they haven't died when they were supposed to. I walk into her when she stops. I look around the throne room and see Anthony sat next to an empty chair. I sit next to him and jump up again when a _really loud _voice echoes around the room.

"Hello?" I look at Diana when I recognise Sprx's voice. Anthony goes to a loudspeaker that connects to them and begins to talk. I roll my eyes at Diana. Boys.

I talk quietly with Diana until I hear my name. "What about Nova? Where is she?" sprx sounds panicked. Anthony glances at me before saying, "I… like… Nova." I blush slightly as he sits back down.

Diana speaks, her mysterious voice echoing slightly around the room. "Nova, you have seen what happens to the hyperforce without you. We are going to send you back, just in time to save Chiro's life." My eyes widen as I stare at the girl. Beside me Anthony closes his eyes as if his words hurt him, "I will fix up your body now." He slips away quietly.

"You know so much about the future now, you could easily change it. Do not change too much though." Diana continues. "I expect to see you with your sisters in a few of your months." I nod and walk quietly down to Anthony's workshop. He has the machine ready.

He speaks without turning round. "You know what will happen, your body will be giant. I have arranged for you to be hit by a shrinking ray." I nod and turn to the portal that is now open. Anthony lightly stops me and whispers, "don't forget me," before gently pushing his lips to mine.

I walk, dazed into the portal and feel my body grow. When I think I'm going to explode, I land on a hard surface. In my head I hear three shouts.

**Tanya!**

You're alive!

_**How?**_

_Diana sent me back._

I get up and see Mandarin attacking Chiro.

Let's change the future.

**Ok, the whole thing with Diana, Anthony, the sisters mentioned and the voices are explained in another story that I'm writing. And I spent a long time trying to find a good name for Anthony. PM me or leave a review if you have any better names for the prince of the dead. I'm going to make up profiles for them. **


End file.
